1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a digital circuit is used for processing based on magnetic force, acceleration, temperature and so on, it is common to use a detection circuit in which a signal having a minute level from a sensor such as a magnetic sensor, an acceleration sensor, or a temperature sensor is amplified by a differential amplifier, and then the amplified signal is converted to a digital signal by an analog to digital converter. Reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-163251.
In order to improve detection accuracy of such a detection circuit having an AD converter, the AD converter with high accuracy is required, resulting in increased complexity in terms of circuit configuration.